


Half Of My Heart

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [16]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lovable, surly fourth Espada is the unknown friend to the Boy Who Lived. The duo sets on creating a temporary gigai for Ulquiorra to accompany Harry to the Yule Ball. Can we say ...oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. I own this story, though.
> 
> Shout out: Grrr... This story jumpstarted my brain a week before, just because I've listened to the song, Half Of My Heart (by John Meyer). In addition, Ulquiorra sneaked his way in my thoughts... so here you go. As for the story Danger Zone, I admit it was somewhat plotless, but really, I just had to scratch that particular itch. Maybe I will redo it someday, but as I have insufficient knowledge of Top Gun, so I doubt it.
> 
> Warnings: Slash – this time, it's Ulquiorra/Harry. Timelines are fairly similar to original ones – Ulquiorra dies, Harry is elected as the fourth Triwizard Champion - and so on. I took liberties with Room of Requirements and Ulquiorra's capabilities, though. Onward with the reading.

* * *

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart...

* * *

He watched his frustrated charge emotionlessly. Harry had worled himself up in a right bitchfit over the Yule Ball. Not only it was mandatory for Harry to attend it, but he had to have a... companion to accompany him.

For Harry, who was already awkward with social niceties this demand ... proved to be an utter nightmare.

Not that he had a shortage of willing females... the trouble was, he wanted to go with someone who saw him as Harry, and not the Boy-Who-Lived or some other utter bullshit.

It would have been amusing, if Ulquiorra had  known the feeling. Unfortunately, he was saddled with Mr. Unease and Miss Jealously quite well, thank you very much.

It was... an unusual accident to have happened. And very unexpected, too. Ulquiorra prided himself on being analytic and knowledgeable of the enemy's moves. It served him well, as he could predict the trash's next moves quite easily. And it hindered him terribly,. Like in case of one Kurosaki Ichigo. That feeling should have such power to aid the Kurosaki brat to defeat him... It had been quite unexpected flow of the match. Perhaps he had been too arrogant. Perhaps he had been too jealous.

Perhaps.

However, when he looked into the tiny baby's eyes, something clicked within him, and that something kept him at the boy's side. It... Fulfilled him.

Even if Harry didn't know him, Ulquiorra knew Harry and that was enough. He listened to the boy telling stories, his little triumphs and misadventures, kept Ripper away from the boy – the beast was dumb but not _THAT_ dumb to attack Ulquiorra's charge.

Ulquiorra saved Harry in that first year, when that Hollow tried to posses the boy. The second year, he nearly had an heart attack – if Espadas got heart attacks – over Harry's duke-out with Basilisk. Third year was relatively tame, compared to the first two, although he was mildly surprised that the boy's _Patronus_ charm was his physical form.

For some reason, it made him feel... warm. Accomplished. Tingly... like with that Orihime girl, but in greater capacity. It was only right that _'he'_ protected the boy. After all, Ulquiorra had been doing so since the very beginning.

This year – fourth one – began with a bang. First that itchy quid-something sport and the subsequent Death Eater attack, and then, as if that hand' t been enough, Harry being ' _chosen'_ for the Triwizard Tournament. Ulquiorra wanted to bash the dumb wizards' skulls into concrete. Hell, even Grimmjow would look like a positive genius against those trashes, and that was saying much, coming from Ulquiorra, who hadn't put much stock into panther – themed Arrancar.

By sheer dumb luck, Harry had found the room – Come and Go Room, as those... house-elves called it. In his frustration with the egg, he missed the Prefect Bathroom, and stumbled upon the Room of Requirements.

Their first meeting was a bit... awkward.

* * *

Since then, every time Harry was free, he holed himself up into the Room, talking to Ulquiorra. Ron was not happy, but Hermione was just satisfied that Harry began to take his studies seriously.

Ulquiorra was just content to have company. Having talked with _Murcielago_ was all good and dandy, but those _'talks'_ became a little… stale after a time.

Besides, Harry was good source of amusement.

However, the longer he was with the teen, the stronger those feelings became. He didn't like Harry being with them; and he liked Harry's… groupies even less. They didn't know Harry. They assumed to know the slight green – eyed teen, and in their arrogance, they thought that because of that little tidbit of fake knowledge, they were… privy to know all about Harry.

… Trashes, the lot of them.

Unconsciously, Ulquiorra's right hand was being balled into a tight fist, but the former Espada disregarded the pain. It wasn't good idea. In fact, it was monumentally bad one. Having feelings for his… charge, prisoner whatever – it never did end well.

That annoying organ in his chest thumped loudly as those green eyes, so similar to his, looked at him imploringly.

Ulquiorra swallowed.

* * *

 _Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do  


* * *

"If only there was a way to make you real, Ulquiorra..." Harry groaned out, frustrated. "We could have gone to the ball, and – "He looked at his friend.

"Ulquiorra? Are you feeling well?" He asked, concerned.

Green eyes blinked at him. "I am. I was just thinking- " Ulquiorra began, and then, his green eyes widened. "I believe I have a solution, but I don't know if it would work," He muttered.

Harry looked at the tetra – coloured spectre eagerly.

"A gigai." Ulquiorra muttered out.

Harry blinked, confused. "Gih – Gay?" he parroted the strange word awkwardly. "What is that?" He cringed under Ulquiorra's 'you-re-hopeless' glare.

"A gigai is, essentially, a body without soul," Ulquiorra began. "The Shinigami who visited the Living World, blended in with the masses with the use of gigais. Their gigais were like human bodies, only they were... adjusted for the Shinigamis' soul to reside within, such as having greater strength, speed, etcetera." He frowned. "Their manufacture was secret, closely guarded by 12th Division, primarily its' former Captain, Urahara Kisuke."

"Oh." Harry said lamely. "So we can't get us one." he finished dejectedly.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched again. He bonked his charge on the head, making him yelp. "Where are we?" The ex-Fourth Espada asked the boy.

Harry pouted. "You know very well where we are!" He shot back petulantly. "We are in the Room of Requirements – " His eyes widened with comprehension. "Oh, yeah. Ulquiorra, you are a genius!" He crowed out happily.

Ulquiorra's lips twitched with amusement.

* * *

Harry stared at the recipe, disheartened. Although the Room couldn't provide gigai, it provided the recipe for making one. Even then, things became complicated enough that Harry wished for that damned diary. It would simplify the things, at least.

It was a ritual, mixed in with potions and something like Shaman Arts.

He sighed. Scales of Basilisk would be relatively easy to get... he just had to grow a pair and sneak in the Chamber of Secrets. Yeah. No biggie. It was just - how in the _Hell_ could he return without help of an overgrown immortal turkey!

Then, there was Unicorn's blood, willingly given. That would require trip into the Forbidden Forest... and searching for the damned magical horses. The feather from Gryffin, acquired. Sirius was kind enough to send him some. Apparently, Buckbeak wanted to send him something from his... cousins, and Sirius had to send the package, otherwise he wouldn't have peace from the ruddy bird. Tears from Phoenix, willingly given. Heart of a bat... and some of Harry's blood. And silver cauldron.

He sighed. He didn't even want to know how much trouble he would get in this time, just because he decided to be selfish and practically resurrect his friend.

Now, he had to find some nightshade and belladonna...

He gulped.

Just then, he wished he had paid more attention to Snape's ramblings.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Ulquiorra's voice was monotonous as always, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion the git was enjoying his troubles.

Just for that, he would trod some extra toes when they would learn dancing.

* * *

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_

* * *

"Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione asked the bespectacled teen inquiringly. Harry had just stuffed his mouth with toast, uncaring of good manners as he snatched his bag from the stone floor.

"I have work to do, Hermione," Harry dismissed her quickly. The bushy-haired girl blinked. "Work?" she repeated, dumbfounded. "But Harry, today is Friday and you've been disappearing on us since – since that egg incident!" Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "Look Hermione, I just wanted to be alone, okay? Crowds are not my thing, and if I want to survive this bloody Tournament – " He overheard Hermione's short bark of "Language!" " – then I have to get some extra work done. See you at the Ball."

"Mate, you are all work and no fun," Ron complained, before he stuffed his mouth with another piece of Schwarzwald cake. "D'you have a girl yet?" He asked inquiringly.

Harry stiffened at the attention. All those hungry stares on him didn't bode well. "I have someone, yeah," he answered vaguely. "And no, I won't tell you." That prompted some disappointed sighs and murmurs, but Harry disregarded them and quickly marched out of the Hall.

* * *

Half an hour later, with some masterful evasion from Mrs Norris and almost crashing into the ferret; Harry had descended the Chamber, with a satchel of needed things in his clammy hands.

Gulping, Harry began. First, he cleared the Chamber with some of cleaning charms he had learned for that occasion, and then, he put the potion ingredients in the right order. Without Snape to breath down his neck, Harry worked quicker, but he was also nervous as hell. Potions really weren't his forte, and he sorely wished he would have Hermione here to guide him through the process. Alas, what he was doing, wasn't exactly legal along it being a borderline dark arts, what with it being a Necromancy. An obscure branch of the ancient Art, but the branch nonetheless.

And as if the things weren't tense enough, Harry had only one try. If he failed... well, let's just say there would be no Harry skipping happily either in the living world or the one of the dead.

"Let's hope I don't muck up, shall we?" he muttered into the stillness of the Chamber.

He began to prepare the ingredients, biting his lips.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the teen minding the potion. They were here for a long time – Ulquiorra estimated six hours already passed, and they were nearing the end of the potions' phase. The Espada's respect for the boy deepened. Not many had the balls to do that what this youth was doing. Uncomfortably, Ulquiorra was reminded of Aizen, but Harry was too innocent and naive to be the beast Aizen had became in the latter centuries of his reign. However, Ulquiorra remembered the old wandmaker's ominous words in accordion to Harry's wand... and its' connection to the other one. _Terrible, but great._

Harry couldn't see or hear him, but that was alright. Harry needed all the quiet to concentrate on the work, and Ulquiorra himself wasn't especially chatty person.

He watched, as the potion's light golden shade changed into greenish shimmer.

* * *

"It's time," Harry croaked out He took the small cauldron off the fire and poured the contents in into the jade bowl. Murmuring ancient words slowly, he took the obsidian knife and cut his left hand deeply. Grimacing in pain, he then picked the bat's heart in the sliced hand.

It was strange feeling, to have something slimy and cold in the hand, and even more, it was creepy, when thinking exactly what he was holding. He was already light-headed from the loss of blood, but the ritual wasn't over yet. Gulping, he looked at the hot potion.

Now, for the hardest part – sticking the hand with the bat's heart into the bowl, full of scalding hot, unknown potion. All of Harry's instincts railed against the irrational action, but Harry was stubborn. He hadn't gone so far just to chicken out at the last step, had he? Besides, he owed it to Ulquiorra... and he wouldn't let his friend suffer, if he had any say in it!

Determinedly, he stuck the hand into the potion – and promptly screamed.

Ulquiorra took the chance.

The Chamber was lit with the green light, the exact shade of _Avada Kedavra_ curse – so blindingly bright, that anyone who would have seen it, would have become blind.

* * *

 _Pain. Pain. The Pain._ _Pain everywhere._ That was the first feeling that greeted Harry on his return from the blessed unconsciousness.

That, and a slender body on the top of his.

Slender, naked male body.

Harry blinked. Or tried to. It was dark – he saw nothing. Blessed darkness. He sighed – and even the act of breathing hurt.

"Oww..." He whimpered. He would have screamed at the agony his throat was in, but apparently he was able to produce only the most feeble sounds, and even those were painful to emit.

Nothing, not even being bitten by Basilisk, hurt like this. It was an epitome of agony. And Harry was so, so tired...

But he had to know.

"Ulqui – Ulquiorra?" he whispered out hoarsely.

He was answered with a groan.

 _"Nnh?"_ Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled a broad smile. "Hey... We did it." He whispered to his... companion.

"Indeed." The usually smooth voice was grating now. The body on top of Harry's moved slightly.

Harry smiled as he felt a heartbeat under his hand. A heartbeat that was curiously in synchrony with his.

* * *

It was a strange thing, to have a body... Again. The last time he had a body, was when he had been battling with Kurosaki, but the last time he had a physical body- he didn't know anymore.

It was a strange feeling – so curiously desensitized to some, and sensitive to other things. When he was lying on the top of the boy, he was acutely aware of his nakedness and the coolness of the Chamber, along with the scratchy feel of the fabric against his front.

He blinked. He threaded his hand through his hair. Silky. Warm. In darkness, he traced his face with his fingertips – eyelids, nose, forehead, lips, throat –

He froze. There wasn't a hole anymore. But there was something else.

A heartbeat.

He gulped.

Was it normal, for a ... gigai to have a heartbeat?

As far as he knew, Hollows, and consequently Arrancars and Espadas didn't have heartbeat. Logically, their human/gigai counterparts shouldn't have had heartbeats either.

But there it was.

Faint, but relentlessly thrumming under his suddenly unsteady fingers.

Eyes wide in the dark, he gulped.

' _What had the boy done now?'_

* * *

_Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart_

* * *

It took some tries, but he finally opened Garganta into the Room of Requirements. Luckily, nobody was here, otherwise both of them would be in a deep shit. They already were, as a matter of fact, but they would have been in deeper one, if anyone would witness their... appearance. Harry with his sweat – soaked body, pale as a ghost and bloody left hand with a deep scar on the palm, and Ulquiorra, who was naked as on the day he had been born, with no Hollow's hole on his throat, but otherwise, he still had his characteristic helmet and tear tracks, along with green eyes, that were just now slightly wider than usual.

He laid Harry on the prepared bed, watching his breathing concernedly. He needed something to –

Ulquiorra growled. The Room could give them something, but as far as healing went, Harry had to bring his supplies along. And just then, it seemed that this stupid rule bit both of them in the ass.

Impulsively, he put his right hand on Harry's chest and closed his eyes, wishing that he could have done something, anything –

Suddenly, he was drained, and he caught himself just in time not to crash on the unconscious teen.

Groaning weakly, he closed his eyes. The vertigo of sickness in front of his eyes didn't help any...

But when his sharp eyes caught a faint moaning sound, he perked up and forced his queasy stomach to cooperate.

"Ulqui..." Harry whispered out weakly.

Ulquiorra smiled.

* * *

"That shouldn't have happened!" Ulquiorra growled out, frustrated.

They were debating just _why_ was that Ulquiorra had a heart.

They were intending to make only a Gigai – a temporary one, at that, but it seemed that magic had other plans.

Harry groaned in exasperation as he flopped on the bed. "Ulquiorra, magic isn't logical," he pointed out logically, wild hair forming a dark halo around his face.

It was frustrating, arguing with Ulquiorra about the technicalities of his... _resurrection._

"But there had to be something we have done differently," Ulquiorra shot back, as he practiced with _Bala._ They had found out that Ulquiorra still had his old techniques, and Ulquiorra immediately set on a gruelling training routine to get himself up on the par with his previous capabilities. It was somewhat annoying, going through all that training again, but it was surprisingly easier than when he was still Arrancar.

Harry groaned. "You are still hung on that?" he accused the ex-Espada petulantly, glaring at him half-heartedly. Ulquiorra was clothed in his usual uniform, the white and black ensemble he had been known for in _Las Nochas._

"Yes." Ulquiorra replied calmly. "If we don't know what caused this... how can we prevent any mishaps that could occur later? Let's go from the beginning..."

Harry paled. "That's not the problem." He whispered out, his eyes wide. "It was when I got the bat's heart in the bowl...S'pose that my blood had... uh, something with that?" Ulquiorra paused.

"Your blood?" He parroted out, confused. "Is completely normal – "

" _No,_ Ulquiorra, it's not. Remember Basilisk?" Harry interrupted the ex-Espada. "We – we thought that Phoenix tears counteracted Basilisk venom... but what if – what if we were wrong? What if part – a tiny bit of that venom stayed in my blood, and I got used to it?"

Slowly, Ulquiorra blinked. Then, he froze.

"Blood... "He muttered. "You're right." Green eyes stared into equally viridian ones. "However, I think we have to correct that theory. If it were only Basilisk, the process would be a failure from the start. Your blood – along with the Basilisk /Phoenix mix would be a safer bet. "

Harry nodded slowly. "Basilisk scales were acting as a primary base, along with the Unicorn blood," He mused thoughtfully. My blood should have acted as a secondary base, and jumpstart the process of creating a body for you. But, because my blood wasn't _'pure'_ " He made quotes at the last word, Basilisk venom and Phoenix blood crashed the process. Your body was still rebuilt, but in the process... You were somehow" He gulped, green eyes wide with horrified realization "Bonded with me."

Ulquiorra stared.

"So we share a heart." He concluded dryly.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Literally." He whispered out.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

_**/To Be Continued/** _


End file.
